


Life in ba sing se

by Lilwoofs



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ba Sing Se, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Gen, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Jet (Avatar) Is An Asshole, Jet (Avatar) Lives, M/M, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Protective Jet (Avatar), Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, bit he’s trying not to be, jet (avatar) is trying his best, jin (Avatar) is in the corner just chilling, no beta we die like jet, though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilwoofs/pseuds/Lilwoofs
Summary: Jet doesn’t find out that Zuko or ‘li’ is a Fire bender, they bond a bit more and Zuko Eventually he Tells him, jet is a bit mad of course but because bonding and that Zuko trusted jet Enough to tell jet he doesn’t freak out to much. From hanging out with jet so much Zuko gets a little bit of that sweet anti-firenation stuff, Zuko also makes friends with a girl named Jin and they all like to hangout.Aka- jet Zuko and Jin all do stuff.
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Jet & Jin (Avatar), Zuko & Jin (avatar), Zuko & jet (avatar), Zuko/jet (avatar), jet & Zuko & Jin (avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is short but others will be longer I swear, I always have a problem with first chapters, but after I release them then I should be able to Work on the rest just fine.

Zuko wakes up to his new life in the tea shop. He sits up and stretch’s, he gets up and gets up for the day. he starts walking downstairs and sees that his uncle already working. Sense they got some new staff he gets days off, witch today was one of those he went to go say goodbye to his uncle “hello dear Nephew” his uncle greeted him with a smile “hello” he greeted back “I’m going to go hang out with some friends for the day” he then told his uncle, iroh smiled more, obviously glad that his nephew could now hang out with good friends his age “okay, have fun” Zuko then nodded and started walking to the exit.

He walked out of the tea shop, glad he didn’t have to deal with annoying customers for the day. He waits by the fountain for jet and Jin to show up. 

After a little while of waiting he sees them coming in the distance. “Hey z- I mean li!!” Jin yells out, Zuko still not sure how she can even get the names confused, he literally told them about a week ago, maybe two, it’s not like they even call him Zuko that much. But he lets it slide, he walks towards them “hey Jin hey jet” he says to them “hey” jet says back. 

“Okay” Zuko starts “what are we doing?” He then asked, they don’t really tell him what’s going on most of the time “I found this amazing place that sells breakfast! So we’re going there” Jin said with a smile “and after that Jin wants to learn how to use swords” jet said, Zuko nodded. Jin thought it was really cool how he could use swords when he told her, it made sense to her that he wasn’t actually in the Circus based on how he juggled. 

“Well, lead the way” he told Jin.


	2. Food and swords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food, swords, and sleep deprived authors!

Zuko follows Jin to this place, she seems happy, confidently walking to were she recalled the place being. Jin tends to walk confidently everywhere, for one she has a good memory. That probably made it easier for her to be so sure where she was going or what she was doing most of the time, but she’s also really likes to go with the flow, that’s probably what made her be able to talk to people well and get along with them. That’s something Zuko and jet probably need, Zuko tends to not know how to do any basic human interaction that’s not screaming some weird evil villain, or hero lines that he’s picked up in a play, before a fight, at least that’s what Jin was 90% sure he was doing, with him being a Theater nerd that can’t talk to save his life there was no way that very ‘smooth’ line he’d say in a fight wasn’t based off a character in a play, with jet he tends to be very confident and smooth when it comes to talking to people, but he’s mostly confident on little to no evidence and likes talking revenge, so she’s a nice addition to their group, she can normally help out if the two try to do anything stupid, or she might be able to start an actual good conversation, or help with a lie when jet and Zuko do there nightly thing and steal or whatever. That’s actually why she wanted them to teach her how to fight. So she can help them out, she thinks that she could really help, the boys made a great group, they really did, although jet was good at making plans, he kinda did this thing we’re he was more fight first think or talk later, and while Zuko did balance that out at times, he doesn’t like the thought of hurting Innocent People. But the thing is Zuko didn’t really argue to much about jets plans, he also couldn’t really spot a dumb plan when he heard one, well he would but he wouldn’t do much about it. they also seemed to both like fighting more then thinking so they would tend to join in a battle without thinking to much about what could happen in the future, or how you could time it right to make it work in a better way, they kinda just fought. Jin feels like she could be a good fighter too, but she also feels it would benefit them to have more brains on the team, she could also help out with the lying part, although jet was great at that Zuko was definitely not. 

As they walked Jet made little glares at Zuko, nothing to much but it was to keep an eye on him, when Zuko first told them he was not only fire nation but the prince of the fire nation Jin has to stop jet from attacking. After hearing about his banishment and what had happened, he didn’t tell them everything but he told them Enough so enough they would understand that he doesn’t have the same morals of his dad. Jet was a bit more understanding then, he thought that an enemy of an enemy is a friend or at least a Positive acquaintance, Jin was glad at that, the first two days where the worst, jet would glare a lot, but after some time jet laid off a bit, he was always ready to attack if something had happened but he didn’t want to kill zuko every second he Existed so that had to be some type of win. Jet had realized that Zuko was li, so to speak, he was still the same person, just a different name. That made jet calm more. 

They soon reached the food place “we’re here!” Jin said happily. “Cool” Zuko shrugged a bit. Jin then went up to the person at the front table, Jin had decided that she would most likely be the talk person of the group when it came to normal conversations, Zuko seemed to not know what to do when taking and panicked on the inside, and she wasn’t sure she really trusted jet. 

They got a table for three, jet and Zuko sat on one side and Jin sat across from them, making sure that jet and Zuko did sit together. They all got menus and looked over them, Jin told them what she would recommend and Zuko decisioned to just get that and jet got something Entirely different, once the waiter came back they all ordered there food and drinks. 

Jin started the conversation taking about nothing to important, they soon got To the question of ‘what’s your favorite animal “well I heard that the king has a bear, probably not my favorite animal but I thought that is pretty interesting” Jin said. Jet just shrugged, both Jin and Zuko thought that that was a pretty boring answer. “Turtleducks” Zuko replied to the question “aww yeah turtleducks are pretty cute aren’t they” Jin responded. Jet had a little moment of confusion, why would the prince of the fire nation like turtleducks, that’s to pure, From what jet has heard surly the nation would find this As a weird form of weakness, like oh no you like animals and have basic human morals and Empathy thats totally weak. Then jet had to remind himself that Zuko isn’t Like the fire nation, or surly not anything hes known or heard about the nation, Zuko also banished, he obviously want banished for licking turtleducks, but the rules of what jet knows about the fire nation doesn’t apply to Zuko. 

They all talk for a little longer, jet seems to fond himself forgetting that zukos even fire nation and calming down, This always happens, each day jets warming up to Zuko more and more, and surprisingly jet doesn’t mind all that much. They talk and laugh together, talking about things that don’t matter in the grand sense of things, but it felt nice. 

They soon pay and leave the restaurant, they walk back to an abandoned house that jet has decided to take over and use as a training base (it’s also used as a school where they teach some of the kids jet takes in to read and write, thats thanks To Zuko and a little bit to Jin, and another home, but training base sounds cooler to jet in this moment). They walk in the place, Natural light coming in from the old windows. Swords and other weapons are on the floor, Zuko picks up his dual swords while jet picks up his hooked ones. Zuko and jet like at spear a lot, it helps them out, they like to help each other and sometimes Combine techniques combine techniques to get better at fighting and fighting together. “Here get one of these” jet says to Jin pointing at a pile of swords, most of them in pairs, she does grab on of the pairs. 

He lets Zuko explain it to her, her doesnt think he could do better at explaining then him, but that’s probably because Zuko had a teacher. Zuko moves gracefully when he swings the sword, going through a basic movement, Zuko always tended to be more graceful and flow-y when he was with his swords, jet like to attack powerfully and sharp, using lots of force, when they spared it help them learn how to be better at both attacking gracefully and powerfully. 

After a little bit of struggle Jin got the moment down, Zuko and jet both took turns trying to teach her how to use swords, Jin picked it up pretty quickly, they’d practice for a bit afterwards.

Jet Suddenly got to thinking, he’s fought a lot of fire nation soldiers, but he’s only ever seen three or so fight with swords, it was the non benders, all the others had been completely reliant on their bending, they didn’t even seem to know the basics of swords, jets never heard or seen Zuko do any bending, but he swears that the prince should be able too, if Zuko was a non bender then we’re would he have even gotten that scar, jet didn’t want to think about it anymore, Plus he’s sure he heard somewhere the prince, or ex-prince was a bender, it would make sense for him not want to bend in ba sing se too, for the most part he was glad that someone fire nation had tooken the time to learn how to use swords, weather he could bend or not. 

Zuko starts talking.  
“Okay Jin, how good are you at balancing?”  
“Going to show me what you learned at the circus?”  
Zuko couldn’t help but chuckle a little. Jet thought that that was cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I didn’t mean for Jin to be roasting jet and Zuko in the first paragraph it just kinda happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh is this chapter important and has reference to a lot of things I Will do you in the future,yeah probably.

Zuko talks to jin for a little bit about stealth, “how do you know so much anyway?” Jin then decided to ask Zuko. “It was.. useful where I lived”Zuko said vaguely, it was obvious he was picking out his words pretty carefully.

Jin just nodded her head, unlike jet she knew when stop pressing, but luckily that made jet decide he probably shouldn’t say anything either. 

Zuko kept going through motions, saying things here and there about what normally helps him out and how you can fix what you are doing to be quieter. 

Zuko was very fluent when he moved, he seemed to go were ever the wind seemed to take him, it definitely made him appear less. 

Jin did her best, she didn’t catch on quite as quick as swords but she did do pretty decent. 

Watching Zuko, jet out out a “I thought I was good at stealth” jet rolls his eyes with a little smile. 

Zuko gives another full demonstration, like said before Zuko is wonderful at this. Jet can’t even begin to process how good Zuko is. 

Jet of course knew Zuko was great at this from working with him all the time but seeing all the Motions put together like this in the light was Beautiful to jet, and he couldn’t help but smile and blush a little bit. 

After about a couple hours of more training They go back to there’s home. They tell jin a few tips to get her to train, mostly about stealth, through out the day.

They we’re planing to sneak out at night, like they normally do. Jet found traces of some people it might be helpful to track down and attack, they stole something somewhat important, jet said he doesn’t know what it is but that they should check it out. 

Soon the time came, it was about 2:37am and Zuko had been prepared, he looked around, no one seemed to be up, that was a good sign. Zuko crept to his window of his apartment, he got the grip of a nearby tree branch and climbed onto it, quickly sneaking out of his and his uncles place.

Zuko walked down the street, they had all meet up by a wall to run though their plan. “Then after that me and Zuko run in and attack them!” Jet declared. 

They go over and see some people they seem to be talking, Jin as silently as she can goes to the other side of the people. She then pushes something off of a stand in a shop both. 

Although Zuko is good at stealth that move is meant to be a distraction, so you have a better chance of actually getting caught in the act, Jin is a better lier then all of them so it would make sense for her to do this. 

The people look up, concerned. They slowly walk to where they hear the noise, then quickly Zuko runs in and attacks the main guy. Jet soon runs in after to get the other one. Jin comes back in with a hood over her head. 

The main guy escapes from zukos grasp, he immediately starts to fight back. Zuko strikes back immediately blocking the attack. Jet quickly looks over at Zuko, saving him from a hit to the left side. Zuko blocks a few more attacks with jet, he then looks over to try and fond the other guy, luckily it seemed that Jin had been fighting with him. 

Jin tried to move more cleverly, when she tried to hit on one side of the man it seemed he would try and block going the Direction of the other side. Witch made total sense, but Jin found that if she pretended to hit from one side she could quickly move to the other to get an almost perfect hit in. 

They fought and fought, Jin tried to listen to what they we’re saying. Soon the main guy knocked jet out. Then Jin noticed something. He leaned back and signaled Zuko to retreat. They quickly got jet and moved to behind a house.

“What was that” Zuko asked with a little bit of a hiss. “Did you hear what they where saying” she started.

“if we leaved they we’re going to attempt to do... well something. If we left at that moment they’d probably reveal something, and think we just left because jet got knocked out” Jin said.

it was a pretty good point “okay, but if they end up being able to steal whatever it is and we learn nothing then you’re the one who needs to explain this whole thing to jet” Zuko points out “fair enough” she says. 

They turn to look at the stealers, the main guy looked around then looked back to the other guy. “Quick get the it in” the main guy said with urgency. “but I’ve been trying to tell you sir it’s the Avatars-“ the other guy pointed out. 

zukos stomach dropped at the word avatar, he had given up, he wasn’t going to try and Capture the avatar, he already had failed, then with jet and everyone, he started thinking that maybe his father didn’t deserve his love, Zuko tried to push back those thoughts but everyday he thought of them more and more.

“well is the avatar here! Now is he” the main guy pointed out. “I just have a bad-“ “don’t even tell me you forgot that she’s here” the main guy snaps “no- no sir I haven’t” “so what’s the holdup those criminals may be back any minute” “yes... but why are we even taking orders from a-“ the other guy tries to speak, Zuko only heard the first letter and he already had a bad feeling. “shh we don’t know if anyone’s even Here, you’ve already said enough for someone to take a hint just do what your told” “yes sir” he then goes away.

“So much for no information” Jin says with a grin “yeah yeah you where right good job” Zuko then said. 

But what was it, they said it was the avatar, that means that the avatar could easily be here, in the same town with Zuko, his guard probably wouldn’t even be up. Zuko could easily... 

no. No Zuko can’t do that, why does Zuko even want to do that, he’s seem what the fire nation has done, he heard all of jets vents about them. His father have done that and the worst part is Zuko would’ve believed that with no proof, it almost made sense that his father would be the bad guy. 

if Zuko were to return home then he would feel bad, he would be betraying uncle, jet, Jin, and everyone else for a family that doesn’t even love him. If the fire nation had the avatar then the fire nation would win the war, the world would die. 

But Zuko still can’t help but think.


	4. Wow I’m not good at naming.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bounding with turtleducks

The fight was over, the people had left and jet was passed out. 

Jin and Zuko looked at the unconscious jet “well” Jin started and looked up at Zuko “HES your boyfriend you carry him” she then added.

Zuko blushed a grumbled “he’s not my boyfriend!” “Sure” she smirked at him.

but it wasn’t like an azula smirk, no it felt light hearted, like a friend thing other then something two enemy’s would do to taunt the other. 

Zuko rolls his eyes and picks up the knocked out jet, They soon go back home, and by home they mean to jets little base or whatever.

They sit near zukos little homemade turtleduck pound that he had insisted on making once he realized that he could have turtleducks.

Zuko set jet down comfortably near them, so when he wakes up he won’t be to uncomfortable.

It’s was pretty late still. 

“You did good out there” Zuko started

“Thanks” Jin smiled

“Hey and at least we actually got something from that plan of yours”

“Oh shut it, it was a good plan and you know it” Jin smiles “....so the avatar huh” she continued 

“Yeah” 

“That’s cool I guess. Well not that those people here are going against them” that made Zuko feel a bit awkward, but it’s not like he was like that anymore

“I’ve only heard stories about the past avatars, but sometimes people will come on ba sing se talking about him” Jin continues. 

“I heard that jet met him” she then said

“Really?” He asked 

“Yeah apparently he’d done something bad back then or that’s at least what I could get out of his vague reply” she shrugged.

“Couldn’t be as bad as when I met him” Zuko mumbled, not thinking.

“You met the avatar?!” 

“Uhhh.... no” he tried

“And this is why you leave the lying to me and jet” she put her hand up and waved her finger doing a ‘tisk tisk’ motions.

“Yeah okay I met him and his friends a few times... I feel kinda bad now I guess” Zuko said trying to seem nonchalant. 

“You guess?”

“.. I feel bad about it” he then confessed.

“Well you’ve learned better now” she smiled a little.

“Yeah” he then said.

“What did you do?” 

“I might’ve chased him around the world and tried to capture him” he stated awkwardly.

Jin busted out into laughter.

“Im serious!!!” Zuko yelled

“No.. no I believe you” she said with a smile “it’s just hard to take you seriously saying that you chased the avatar around the world when you have a turtleduck in your lap” she smiled even more.

Zuko didn’t even notice that the turtleduck was near him or that he was petting it. 

“Well I thought I was doing the right thing at the time” Zuko then said.

“But you’ve realized that it wasn’t?” She asked.

“Yeah” 

“Well your better now, and your learning” she said 

“And you guys have been helping a lot” Zuko did a little smile back. 

Another turtleduck goes up to Zuko, this one is older then the one in its lap, it seems to want to check up on the younger one. The older turtle duck goes next to him, laying next to Zuko while looking at its young one.

“Aww they seem to really like you” Jin smiles.

“Yeah turtleduck are great” Zuko says now making sure to give some petting to the older one next to him.

“They’re adorable, I can see why you’ve taken a liking to them” 

“I’ve always liked turtleduck” Zuko then says remembering the times he’s shared with his mom 

“Aww that’s nice” Jin smiles.

They soon hear a noise and look over the the side of them.

Jet starts moving slightly in his sleep, he slowly opens an eye. “Huh?”

“What happened?” The tired jet said 

“Well it’s about time” Jin then said “I got us some information with my wonderful plan” 

Zuko rolled his eyes.

——  
“So the avatar is here” jet asked

“Well we don’t know if he’s here here, but he should probably be around the area” Jin shrugs

“Oh boy” Said jet 

“Oh boy indeed” replied Zuko. 

——  
The next day Zuko gets ready for work

He gets on his uniform and goes downstairs to the tea shop, he hadn’t really talked to any of the new workers working there but Zuko doesn’t really plan to.

Zuko takes orders from people and writes them down, he then takes the tea back to the costumers. It’s the same thing he does everyday, but he doesn’t really hate it, plus his uncle really likes it, and his uncle deserves it. 

Zuko, of course gets a rude customer, he always does, complaining that they waited to long or something, Zuko tries to do his best customer service voice and apologize, but zukos not to good at that, Zuko then rolls his eyes

He looks in the corner of the tea shop and sees his friends sitting there, it’s just jin and jet though. 

It kinda feels weird, having friends his age, or just having friends at all. They met up a lot, they sneak out, they talk and laugh. 

It makes him feel like he has a normal life, like maybe it doesn’t matter that he’s the princes of a nation that needs to change, or that his family doesn’t flirt him and is trying to track him down. 

The only other people that where his age was azula and her friends, and they weren’t like Jin or jet, they made him feel uncomfortable, especially azula. They we’re always trying to trick him, and he always feel for it, sometimes quite literally 

Zuko feels like he can be himself around Jin and jet, it’s really nice, it’s like they all got each others back.

Zuko wonders if this is how the avatar and his friends felt. That makes him feel a bit worse about hunting them.

He goes up to his friends, they smile at him and say hello. It feels nice.

He then takes their orders. 

He goes back to give all the orders


	5. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a lot of talking

Zuko finishes closing up the tea shop he walks upstairs to him and his uncles new apartment. 

——

Zuko finished getting out of his work uniform and into more comfortable clothing. 

Zuko walks out of his room to go to the kitchen to make some dinner.

“Hey uncle” he says once he notices that his uncles already in the room and making food, already one step ahead of him.

“Why hello dear nephew” his uncle smiles at him well mixing some food up above a burner. 

Zuko sits down at the kitchen table and wait for his uncle to finish making the food or tell him to help out. 

“So I’ve noticed that you’ve gotten yourself a few friends” his uncle then said trying to start up a conversation. 

Zuko didn’t know how he felt about the word ‘friend’, it meant that he had been attached to those people, not to mention that they definitely don’t like the fire nation.

But Zuko couldn’t think of a better word for them, because he does feel attached to them, his father didn’t like the thought of having to be attached to friends. 

His father, and sister could betray there ‘friends’ any time they wanted, because they are not their friends, his father and sister just use them. 

Zuko had mixed feeling about it, his father would hate him having these friends, because it’s not fake, he couldn’t betray them, he cared about them.

And it wasn’t bad. Maybe that’s just another point of why his father might be a dick. 

“Yeah” Zuko replies. “That is very nice” his uncle starts “I’m glad to see you hanging out with people your age” his uncle smiles at him. 

Zuko does a little smile back, he’s been feeling more and more comfortable with this ‘ enemy to the fire nation’ thing, maybe jets getting to him, you can only hear him rant about the fire nation so much. 

“Your friends seem very nice” his uncle then said. “They are” Zuko replied, he’s not sure nice is the exact word for them, but they’re definitely not mean. Well at least they’re nice to Zuko. 

“So” his uncle started. His uncle fished putting the food on the plates, he walks over and gives Zuko his plate and sets down his own. His uncle then sits down. 

“How about that girl, Jin was her name?” His uncle then asked. 

When Zuko first met jin his uncle tried to help them go on a date together, they talked it out and decided that being friends would be more nice, Zuko wasn’t even aware that it was a date at first, then when Zuko introduced her to jet it all kinda clicked in her mind. 

“What about her?” Zuko asked. His uncle didn’t seem to know what to say to that at first. 

Zuko had to think about that question for a little before it clicked what his uncle was trying to say “oh! No We’re friends” he said putting a emphasis on the word ‘friends’. 

His uncle nodded his head a little. “Is there anyone else?” He then asked trying to better Connect with his dear nephew. 

All Zuko could think of was jet, of course it was, they weren’t dating or anything, but he might have a little crush on him (it’s not that little).

“no” Zuko lies, zukos not good at lying, at all, but luckily his uncle gets off his case about it seeing as Zuko doesn’t want to talk about it. 

They talk a little while more about some other stuff and finish their food.

——

Zuko goes out at night of course, they all meet up, they teach Jin some new combat skills. 

she soon has switched over to two swords instead of one, it was easier to teacher her sense both Zuko and jet had duo swords. 

That night didn’t have anyone interesting, no avatar just some corrupt rich person being an asshole.

Jin did good, and it all went fine. They only left with a few scratches.  
——

They go back to jets little hideout after they are done, they all sit down, relaxing after that Battle. 

“You know I’ve been thinking” Jin then says. “So your from the fire nation” Jin starts looking at zuko. 

Zuko looked away to the side to not make Direct eye contact with Jin “Uh yeah” he then says. 

“Are you a fire bender?” She then asked, Zuko didn’t know what to say, or more so he just felt like he couldn’t talk. But Zuko nods. 

“Woah!” Jin said sounding interested “can you light something on fire?!” She then asked. 

“I-I- What?” Zuko stutters out he looks over to jet “no??” Zuko says, it wasn’t supposed to sound like a question. 

Jin then took out some blocks of wood and put them on the ground to make a fire place. 

“Here you can light this and if anyone catches you we can say we can say you used these” she said taking out spark rocks. 

Zuko looked over to jet, jet just shrugged. 

Zuko then moved his hand and a few sparks came out and lighted the wood, Zuko couldn’t tell if it was weaker, or if he was just trying to do to much. 

Zuko had never been that good of a fire bender, he got better but not like his sister or dad. 

Zuko then hesitantly looked up. 

Jin looked impressed. Zuko wishes his father was that easily impressed too. 

Jet wanted to glare, he wanted to be mad at Zuko for being a fire bender, but at the same time he couldn’t, Zuko had trusted him enough to tell him that he’s fire nation, fire bend in front of him, and not even try to hurt him. 

No jet couldn’t be mad. But there was one thing that was on his mind “isn’t Zuko the name of the fire prince?” Jet then asked. 

Zuko immediately sunk, sweating nervously and fidgeting with his hands, it was clear to both jet and Jin that, yes that was the princes name, and not that is not a coincidence. 

Jet and Jin couldn’t help but think, why would a nation banish theirprince. 

And no jet wasn’t mad, he thought he would be but if anything it actually gave him respect for Zuko, he must fucked up bad, and if it’s bad for fire nation it’s probably good for them. 

Or maybe the fire lord is an even bigger asshole. 

It’s probably both. 

“Uhh would you believe me if I said no?” Zuko asked nervously “absolutely not!” Jin then said. “Oh..” he then said. 

“You must’ve pissed the fire lord off bad” jet then said “yeah, I guess valuing human life does piss him off” 

Jet chuckled a little at that “I’m not surprised” he then said. “Wow he’s the worst leader and dad, who knew” Jin then said. 

“Heh yeah” Zuko smiled a little, mostly glad that they didn’t betray him immediately and they were also confirming his questions of ‘is my dad a good one?’, witch the answer was a big ‘no’. 

“I’m guessing that your the only sane one in your family” jet then said “well not exactly” Zuko then said, he got a weird look.

“Oh right yeah, your uncle seems pretty cool” Jin then said. “Yeah he is” Zuko then said “my mom was also nice” Zuko then said. 

“Didn’t see like disappear or something” jet said trying to remember some of the story’s he’s heard. 

“Yeah” Zuko then said “she left when I was young, I’m not sure what happened to her but I’m pretty sure it was nothing good” Zuko then said “but she was nice before then” he said. 

Jin asked about what she was like, and Zuko had answered. It soon turned into Zuko telling story’s about his mother. 

He seemed to really like talking about her, it was sweet. 

From what Jin and jet could tell was that, the fire lord is terrible (what’s new) and tried to kill him when he was young, his mom was kind, liked turtleducks and saved him from his dad a lot, and that his sister was kind until his the fire lord took and corrupted her at a young age to be mean because she was a way better fire bender. 

They could only imagine what it must be like know, from what they could tell his father had tried to kill him multiple times but his mom saved him, but if she left him at a young age... they didn’t want to think to hard about that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iron will soon find out that Zuko likes jet so don’t worry


	6. We’d never leave you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoops

Zuko and the sword squad are doing pretty well.

That’s at least what Jin wants to call them, jet and Zuko didn’t have any real reason of why she couldn’t call them the sword squad. 

so she’s going with it now.

plus it was that or something with the word crime, and jet said that was to on the nose. 

They haven’t been doing much really, that one weird guy that said something about the avatar was the most interesting thing that had happened that week.

Other then the fact that Jin and jet are friends with the literal fire prince that is.

It’s weird that it’s almost easy to forget.

He didn’t act all snobby like her and jet would’ve assumed the prince would be.

Not that they really thought about the prince before meeting Zuko.

In their mind they had more important people to deal with, like people who where attacking, or the actual fire lord. 

But if you had told him or jet that they would become friends with the actual freaking banished fire prince they would never believe you. Especially jet. 

But look at them now.

——

It’s been a couple days, still nothing much has happened. 

Jin and jet also work in the tea shop now, witch means more brakes. But it can also it’s pretty funny some times for Jin to see both jet and Zuko raging over customers.

Of course most of the time the customer that they rage to are the worst. 

Jet aways gets mad and try’s to get revenge or something like that, and Zuko just gets himself stressed over it, witch is normally way less funny to watch. 

———

Zukos uncle tells him some good news.

Apparently zukos and his uncles tea shop has been seen by the king, it has been gaining popularity recently so that might not be a to big of surprise.

But the king himself has invited them to share their tea with him, more so his uncles tea. 

It is very exiting, iroh said that he is going tomorrow and shouldn’t take more then a couple hours, until then Zuko and jet and Jin are in charge of the tea shop.

They can handle that.

——

Now this is being to be weird, when Zuko jet and Jin started packing up the tea shop for the day without iroh it wasn’t that odd. 

Zuko was of course panicking, but in a ‘I’m going to say something about what I’m panicking about here and there to try and seem chill but in actuality it’s really clear that I’m panicking’ sort of Zuko way. 

Jin and jet had tried to calm him down a bit, “maybe him and the king got along and they lost track of time” jet suggested “yeah.. yeah probably” zuko said with an unconvincing smile.

Both Jin and jet tried to talk to Zuko about random things to get his mind off of his uncle not being here yet. 

But now something is definitely up. It’s been about two days, there has been others working for the tea shop while Jin, jet and Zuko got a well needed break.

Zuko has been staying with jet and not leaving his side, both Jin and jet feel pretty bad, he’s now really panicking. 

Jet couldn’t think of anything to say that might calm Zuko down.

Zuko just holds onto jets arm and rants about everything that could’ve happened. Jin soon comes too but she’s not sure what to do.

After a little while of Zuko panicking a lot, of course Jin and jet where worried too but Zuko was full on panicking, jet suggested “what if we go to the kings place and see what’s up?” 

“Go to the king?!” Jin then said looking at jet like she’s seen a ghost. 

“Yeah” jet shrugged “obviously somethings up” he then added. 

“Hmm... okay, but we need to go over rules and try not to get noticed okay!!” Jin then said seeming hesitant. No one has ever even seen the king before, plus what would her parents think. 

——

They plan and plan, and then something happens. 

Of course nothing went to plan, they didn’t even get into the place. 

BOOM climete change girls are here to fuck shit up.

Well that’s to say that ty lee, Mai, and azula are here. 

They here noise outside and look, fire nation, everywhere. They couldn’t even think about what happened.

“Ba sing se.... fell?” Jin then said quietly, “it was bond to happen” Zuko then said, jet and Jin then looked over at him

“fire nation has had there eyes on this place sense I was small” he then said. “We need to get out” he then added.

With a hast Jin, jet and Zuko got there swords out. 

——

It was surprisingly easy to blend in the crowd, they quickly moved from place to place. 

Longshot and smellerbee are no where to be seen, the other kids they got are gone, and they can only hope that longshot and smellerbee got them out.

Next was to check on jins family, but they couldn’t find them in all the rush.

They moved the quick as they could, still trying not to make to much noise but that didn’t really matter.

It seemed a lot of the people were older or taller then them, it was a bit easier to sneak by.

They had to hit a couple fire nation and Dai li people on the way.

But Zuko heard them. Or at least he heard the name, and then he kept hearing it “azula”. There was no doubt that this was her fault, and that she has iroh. 

——

They run away, they sneak past and go out of the walls, and then they run, the fastest they can. 

There is on boats running, not right now. 

Maybe there was one before but it’s to late, they can only hope that people could’ve escaped before.

Instead they head through serpents pass. It’s difficult, very but they soon make it halfway through.

——

They sit down, they have nothing really except their swords. 

Lucky that Zuko can make a fire. 

“What now” ask Jin “I’ve never been out of the city, at least not that I remember, and my parents..” she then said. 

“I’m sorry” Zuko says. 

They stay silent for a second. “It’s not like it’s your fault” Jin then says.

“No.. but I know who did it” he then says hesitantly, he seems regretful, but knowing Zuko he probably thinks that they think that it’s his fault just because he knows the person. 

Jets the first one to speak up “really?!” He then ask with an urgency. 

“...my sister” he then says. 

“You have a sister” Jin ask.

“Unfortunately” he says. 

“Woah.. the princes of the fire nation. Thought she would have something better to do” jet says quietly. 

“I’m sorry” Zuko says again. 

“Why?” Ask jet. 

“She might try to come after us, that might be why she even tried to take over ba sing se” he then said. 

“But didn’t you say yourself that the fire nation has wanted to take over ba sing she for a while now” Jin then says. 

“But like jet said, she would have better things to do” Zuko then said. 

“Like finding the avatar?” jet then ask. 

“Yes” Zuko then says. 

“Who was in ba sing se” jet then clarified. 

“...what?” Zuko ask.

“Remember when we fought that dude a while ago, didn’t he say the avatar was in ba sing se” jet then said. 

“Oh yeah he did” Jin then said. 

“Oh” was all Zuko said. 

“Do you think it’s the avatars fault that ba sing se got taken over?” Jin then asked. 

“What?! No of course not! He was probably just looking for somewhere to hide” Zuko defends. 

Jet looked confused for a moment then smirked. 

“What?” Zuko asked. 

“Like you where just looking for somewhere to hide” jet then mumbled. 

“..oh” Zuko said “I see what you did there” 

After a moment of silence Jin decided to change the subject sort of. 

“So your sister, she must be something?” She then said. 

“More then ‘something’ she a fire bending prodigy, always the fire lords favorite” Zuko rolled his eyes. 

“And she’s looking for you?” Jet ask.

“Yeah.. apparently she got orders or something, she’s either planing on taking me back for my father to kill of imprison me, or trying to kill me herself” he paused “or both really, witch ever one works in the moment” Zuko then said. 

“That’s horrible” Jin then said.

“Tell me about it” he said. 

“We can help out” jet then said. 

“Huh?” Zuko questioned.

“If we stick together then if she comes after you we have a better chance of winning” not that Jin or jet even planed of leaving, they just knew that Zuko would think that they would and wanted him to know that they wouldn’t. 

“I can’t do that, all of you guys could be in danger because of me” Zuko then said.

“Please, danger is my middle name, I might be in even more danger without your guys brain helping me” jet joked. 

“We’d never leave you” Jin then said. 

Zuko smiled a little “okay” he did quietly. 

Jin and jet then hugged Zuko and they slowly feel asleep on the uncomfortable rock.


	7. Let’s kill the fire lord

They walked, they walked and walked. 

Zuko, Jin, and jet they walked.

——

they didn’t have much stuff on them. 

a little bit of water and almost no food, but they’d be probably be dead without so thanks jet. 

They all weren’t sure where they were going. 

Luckily They found a earth kingdom village, they all had a fair amount of money, so that was good. 

Zuko went to the closest person selling food and water and bought some. 

They all then went a little away to go and eat.

———

They all sat down on the ground and took out some of the food and water.

They sat it all down and started to eat.

“I found something interesting” Jin then said.

“Oh?” Jet asked

“Here” 

Jin then reached into her pocket and got out two folded pieces of paper.

“Well you were buying us food I crossed a buildbord thing” she then explained 

She unfolded one of the papers and sat it down.

“No” Zuko said quietly 

Jin Zuko and jet all shared worried looks. 

the avatar is dead? 

“It says it was the fire princess” Jin pointed out.

“Of course” Zuko said with a glare. 

“But that’s not all” Jin said

She got out the other paper 

Banished Prince Zuko 

Wanted: dead

“Well it sounds like we’re in trouble” jet then said. 

“What do we do now” Jin asked

“I’m.. not sure” said Zuko 

“there’s no Avatar anymore” started jet “and nobody’s going to go up against the fire lord” 

“So what’s your plan?” 

“We take down the fire lord” 

“We can’t do that!!” Zuko yelled

“Why not!” 

“The fire lord would kill us in an Instant!” 

“No no, this could work” 

“Jin!!” 

“Hear me out” Jin started “they think that they’ve won, they won’t know what hit them!” 

“We’d need more people, more time, a plan” Zuko says 

“Then we’ll make one, come on!” Said jet.

“.....fine” 

———

For days they just try to survive. Moving from place to place. 

They talk a bit about killing the fire lord, but they have no real plan.

They fight some fire benders that day, they were attacking some people, of course.

They recognized Zuko and of course tried to kill him. 

They did make it out luckily, Zuko decided that wearing the mask seemed like a better idea too. 

———

“Hey kids?” A man walked up to them, he looked to be water nation. 

“Yes” Zuko asked.

The man looked over at the group.

“Are you jet” he then asked pointing at jet. 

“Yes” jet then said, looking at the man suspiciously. 

“You knew the avatar”

“I’ve met him once” 

“That’s what I thought” 

———

An eclipse was coming, something that would leave the fire nation defenseless. 

They where invited to come.


	8. They walked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short update to show I’m not dead

So then the gang walked and walked and walked.

They got a map

Of the place they needed to go.

———

They where a little glad to be invited 

Jet was the most happy. Zuko wasn’t to sure how to feel, he did have to help kill his dad. 

Jin didn’t like the fire nation so she wasn’t complaining.

But the problem was that Zuko knew the fire lord, he’s realized that the fire lord was as useful as a dad as a rock, if not worse, but he knew what the fire lord would do, what the fire lord did do. And Zuko didn’t want his new friends to get hurt.

“Okay” started Jin “in about a day we’ll soon be there” 

Jet smiled, and Zuko smiled back.

———

In the night time the took out some food and started to eat.

They where talking around the fire place 

“How can we be sure this isn’t a trap by the fire nation?” Asked Jin.

Jet and Zuko haven’t thought about that.

“We’ll be prepared” jet then said 

“I mean why would they just out of the blue start an attack” Jin then spoke aloud.

“We’ll if the avatar is dead then won’t people want to have hope in something else?” Zuko then said.

“Hmm” Jin looked like she was thinking about it.

“That’s kinda why we’re coming to right?” Zuko then said 

“Yeah you know what, fair” Jin then replies.

———

They slept through the rest of the night.

———

They soon awoke again, and they started to walk. 

And walk

And walk

Hopefully they’ll face the fire lord soon. 

But hopefully not to soon.


	9. We’ve made it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have made it finally!!

They continued to walk, until they have found the place they needed to be.

Well not exactly the place they needed to be, there was still a boat ride across that needed to be done, but once they finished that, they where there.

They all sat on the boat.

“You know” Zuko started.

Jin and jet looked up at him. 

“I’m not sure who these people are, but obviously they knew the Avatar, and they might know me.. and I’m not to sure how that will play out” Zuko tries to explain.

The others already new that he and the avatar didn’t have a... wonderful time. It was mostly Zuko trying to kidnap him, but they all know that Zuko had changed.

“Well” Jin started “we all know that when the avatar was around you and him didn’t have a... wonderful time, it was mostly you trying to kidnap- and don’t give me that look you know it’s true” Jin then clears her throat “but the point is, we know you changed, you’ve become a better person. And if you can make us see that, then we can make them see that” Jin finishes.

“Yeah, plus I’ve done some.. not very great stuff in the past too” jet says “I don’t think the avatar and his gang liked me at all, but the people that are running this are giving me a chance, so I’m sure they’ll give you one” jet says.

Zuko smiles. “Yeah” he says.

They soon fall asleep.

——

By the time they wake up they are almost there.

———

Aang looked out onto the sea, in the distance he saw a shape getting larger.

“Katara!” He yelled, not to loud but loud enough for her to hear.

“Yeah aang?” she asked.

“I think another boats coming” aang stated.

“Oh” katara looked at the water “you’re right” she then said “we should probably see who the people coming are” she then finished.

This was the 2nd boat they had coming in this day, a lot of people were coming to help them during the eclipse. 

Aang nodded his head, there was a lot of pressure, and aang liked greeting the new people who were coming to help because it helped distract him for a short amount of time. 

The eclipse was coming in a few days, they had some time, but not enough.

The ship soon pulled up, they looked at everyone who was coming off.

——

Jin, jet and Zuko where awake at this point, they where also being ushered off the boat and onto the ground, they got assigned a spot to set up camp, and so, of course, they all started to set up camp.

———

Aang, toph, sokka, and Katara where all going up to the new people and greeting them, it was nice seeing people that they saw in there Journey all meting up here together. 

They just finished talking to someone, sokka then glanced over to the side

“Oh” he then said.

“What is it?” Katara asked.

“Is that jet?” Sokka asked “why is he here?” He asked again, not liking jet. 

“Oh..” katara said, also jot really liking jet. “I think it is, that’s odd” She said “hey aang” she went up to aang.

“Yeah? What is it katara?” He asked.

“What’s jet doing here?” She asked.

“I’m not sure, I’m guessing they where just taking in the most they can” aang shrugged. 

“Probably” toph said from the sidelines.

“And more importantly who’s he with?” Sokka asked. 

They couldn’t see that well. All they could see was a little bit of a blurry outline of two other people. 

Sokka got closer so he could see better.

“Probably his little crew” katara said with a bit of spice to her voice “his.. freedom fighter, whatever they where called.” She then said.

Sokka then moved back. His eyes a little wide “uhh” he said. 

“What is it man??” Toph asked.

“I now this sounds wild” Sokka started “but I think he’s with Zuko” 

Katara stood there, she wanted this to be a joke, because how else would that make sense, jet, the person who hates people who are even remotely close to firebenders, hanging out with the prince. 

“No?” Katara said “he can’t be, jet hates firebenders” she stated. 

Sokka shrugged. 

“That.. makes sense” toph then said.

“What?? How? In what world” katara seemed Beyond confused, well aang was in the corner over thinking this whole situation.

“Well I’ve never known this ‘jet’, but at the same time don’t you think it sounds like it could balance out?” Toph said.

“Yeah, maybe in a make believe world where everything’s all fun and games” katara said.

“But if they are actually hanging out, and getting along then in this case it would make sense, plus I’ve seen sparky like, once, and he tried to help us fight his sister, so what, he disappears and just stops everything?” Toph said.

“I mean, toph is right, we haven’t seen Zuko in forever, and it normally wouldn’t be like him to give up like that” aang then added.

“I mean, I just thought we lost him” katara said.

“Yeah we lost the guy who conveniently is always where we are” aang said.

“Wait wait?” Sokka then said.

“What is it?” Katara asked.

“Did toph just call Zuko ‘sparky’? Why does she have a nickname for him??” Sokka asked. 

Toph shrugged “I have Nicknames for all of you, it was only fair” 

“How is that fair he’s our enemy” Sokka asked.

“Well news flash, he might actually not be, because he is here” Toph said.

“You know” katara said “I think toph is right, we should give him a chance” 

“I mean, I agree, I’ve always thought that maybe he has been a good person on the inside” aang agreed.

“Look, one I’m not entirely against accepting our old enemy to be good now, I’m just saying that it’s super weird that out of all people he’s hanging out with it’s jet, also we haven’t even talked to the guy yet” Sokka said.

“What if jet doesn’t know Zuko is a firebenders, we should probably tell him” katara then said. 

“Yeah” Sokka said.

Katara soon approached the little group.

“Hey jet” katara started.

“Oh no” jet mumbled, getting a big apology ready.

“You do know that zukos a firebender right?” She then asked bluntly. 

“Uhh, yeah?” Jet said.

“Okay” katara said and walked away from a very confused jet.

“He knows” katara said.

“Woah.. weird” sokka said.

“So what, they’ve both changed for the better, that’s a good thing, and if they betrayed us I can just hit them with rocks” Toph then said.

“I’m sure this will work out fine” she then finishes.


End file.
